


Maybe There's Too Much Hope In Hope's Peak Academy

by InstructionsNotFound



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, All 3 games's students are atrending Hope's Peak at the same time, Avocado Boy Rantaro, But they will make jokes about him having one, Definite spoilers to canon, Despair? Where?, Exactly. Its nowhere., Korekiyo doesn't have a sister complex, Possible Detective v Detective showdown, Usami and Monokuma are people, and teachers - Freeform, more tags to come, okay? Other than some bad things that may happen of course., this is a happy place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstructionsNotFound/pseuds/InstructionsNotFound
Summary: Shuichi Saihara find a himself at Hope's Peak Academy, home of the gifted weirdos of the world.  He notices right away that while these people were the elite of society, to some extent, they were also the most troubled. So hopefully along the way, they could sort out their issues and become more like the regular kids of society who didn't have to grow up too fast.The most troubling aspect of this situation so far, however, has to be a purple-haired boy, who seems to be either a compulsive liar, or someone who talks with no purpose in their statements.But even from the beginning, things are looking up for Shuichi. There's a pretty blonde that catches his eye, and an energetic astronaut that befriends him, along with many more people who follow.





	Maybe There's Too Much Hope In Hope's Peak Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations! You overlooked my completley terrible summary, and clicked on this! You have my gratitude!
> 
> This is one of the things that I have somewhat put thought into, as I usually just jump into something blind, which makes this something I am fairly excited for. 
> 
> PS: i love all of these children, so if I misrepresent someone, it is either because I have made a mistake or because I want them to appear more likeable to everyone else/ they needed to be tweaked for that particular scene for the sake of the plot. If you have any complaints, please tell me immediately! 
> 
> P.S.S.: I'd like to note a few things that will be the same/changed from canon... these may contain SPOILERS to things that will happen in further chapters (although, I don't technically have them planned out)  
> Firstly, I, under no circumstances, am going to make Korekiyo be in crazy love with his dead sister. He still will mention his sister, just not that way. I'm sorry. I liked him before his trial, okay? I miss that. I want to like him again.  
> Secondly, Kaito will still have his deathly illness. It's necessary. (That made it seem like I'm planning on killing him. Yikes. I promise, as of now at least, that is not in the plans)  
> Thirdly, I have given Rantaro a little something that will be revealed in the next update. I thought it'd make for a funny scene, okay?  
> Fourthly, Big Brother Rantaro will be a very prominent personality of his, as well as Mother Kirumi. Just a warning.  
> Fifthly, Monokuma and Usami are their teachers, and appear to be human. Monokuma has bi-colored white and black hair, and one red eye as well as a black eye. Usami, however, has pastel pink hair that is shoulder length, two black colored eyes, as well as a permanent blush (similar to Fuyuhiko's). They are in their somewhat early 20's, so only a few years older than their students. 
> 
> Nothing else comes to mind, so...
> 
> ENJOY!

**Prologue**  
  
Everyone knew about the renowned Hope's Peak Academy, home of the gifted. Nobody questioned the fact, and simply accepted that some were born with talents meant to symbolize the future of humanity, and others were simply normal.

  
However, that meant that the majority of the population failed to remember a key principle of life: balance. So while it was true that the students of Hope's Peak were exceptional, those very students were also the most messed up of all humanity, whether it be because of scarring pasts, personal addictions, illnesses, or their own deranged mind. The school, however, was aware, and was set up accordingly, prepared for everyone's setbacks.  
  
**Chapter 1 Part 1**  
  
"Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy! I'm the Headmaster, Jin Kirigiri," a dark-haired man of a fairly average height stated once all 16 students filed into the room, Shuichi being the last to gather, noting how the student's seats were arranged in a circle.

  
"To my left is your first assistant teacher, Monokuma," Headmaster Kirigiri continued. "And to my right is your other assistant teacher, Usami."

  
"Greetings! I'm sure were going to have a great year together!" The latter said, her voice taking on an excited tune.

  
The prior, however, gave an eerie grin, "Why of course. It's gonna be real fun. Upupup..."  
Shuichi felt a shiver go down his spine, completley wary of the ominous way Monokuma spoke.

  
"Now, Class! Let's start by introducing yourselves!" Usami stated, with a smile on her face, before pausing to think. "Say your name, your ultimate talent, and one thing that interests you!"

  
With the good start, the Headmaster walked out of the room, trusting Usami and Monokuma to continue their good work.

  
"Dumb Usami," Monokuma muttered at Usami, before pointing to a dark-haired boy across from Shuichi. "You didn't tell them who should start. So... How about you, Avocado Boy."

  
"Huh? Oh... Me." The boy responded, looking down quickly before raising his head once again to introduce himself to the rest of his classmates. "I'm Rantaro Amami, the Ultimate Adventurer... and I..."

  
He stopped his sentence there, and Shuichi deducted that that was either because he didn't know how to finish it, or because he was too embarrassed to.

  
Usami nodded understandingly to Rantaro in response and said, "I understand if you don't feel comfortable continuing. I can always have the person to your left go instead."

  
Rantaro nodded in response and slumped his shoulders, signaling that the boy to his left could begin his introduction instead. Shuichi found this sort of odd, because he didn't think that the green haired boy was the type to get overly nervous, but shrugged the thought off, since he didn't know him anyway. Although, it was peculiar for hid intuition to be incorrect, which made him think thst something else was the matter. 

  
"Okay, so. I'm Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader. And I like..." Kokichi, just like Rantaro, did not finish his sentence, however, for Kokichi, it was on purpose, most likely to mock Rantaro. In order to achieve full affect, the purple haired boy made his eyes go wide and stare at the section between Shuichi and the girl next to Shuichi, out of convenience because they were sitting across from him, pretending to be frozen.

  
Thankfully, Monokuma caught on to the act, and began yelling at him, "Come on, punk. We don't have time for this."

  
Glaring at Monokuma, Usami calmly asked, "Kokichi, can you finish your sentence?"  
Obviously, Usami had not seen through Kokichi's trick, and thought that just like Rantaro, He was too anxious to continue.

  
"Oh!" Kokichi said, gaining a grin on his face. "I didn't know I was actually supposed to say something after that. I was just doing what Avocado boy did."

  
By this point, Shuichi began to feel slightly agitated by what Kokichi was saying, because it was clear that he knew exactly what to do, and was merely making fun of Rantaro. But he decided to maintain his cool, because he wasn't keen on making enemies before he managed to have a proper class at Hope's Peak.

  
"Oh," Usami said, thinking she understood. "My apologies for failing to correctly explain this. After you say your name and talent, if you are comfortable with it, you should say something that interests you."

  
"Ohhh!" Kokichi says once more, planning to continue his act. "My parents death interests me!" Kokichi exclaims, before pausing, and continuing with, "Like that? You meant something that I'm curious about, right?"

  
In response, Usami furrows her eyebrows in concern. "Not exactly. Here, let me put it like this: What is something you like?"

  
Kokichi fake pouts when told he did it incorrectly, even though he had done so on purpose, before grinning and saying, "I like girls."

  
After saying so, Shuichi notices Kokichi scan the faces of his classmates, before meeting eyes with him. Once their eyes lock, Kokichi does a simple action: He winks. Straight at Shuichi. Shuichi instantly feels his face flush at the action, and hides behind his hat in order to preserve his pride, especially because he was unaware of why a simple wink could make him blush. Either way, the hat didn't help prevent Kokichi from seeing his reaction to the wink, and in response, Kokichi shoots Shuichi a sly smile.

  
There were many reasons that that statement threw Shuichi off. First of all, it implied the exact opposite of the Supreme Leader's action, making it unclear whether or not the statement or the action was a lie.

Secondly, it confused Shuichi why he was the one the purple-haired liar decided to victimize with his action. _Not_ that Shuichi cared or anything, but as a detective, he liked knowing reasonings for actions and the truths behind them. Shuichi decided not to note the third reason for his confusion behind the action, leaving it just at the two.

  
"Alright, thank you Kokichi!" Usami says in response, very hesitantly, knowing that that wasn't really an answer, but would be the best one she could get from him. "The circle can continue from Kokichi's left."

  
"I'm K1-B0, the Super High School Level Robot..." K1-B0 begins, somewhat nervously. Shuichi mentally notes immediately that while the fellow appeared to be a robot, he talked just as any other human could, without a robotic accent. "But I'd prefer if you call me Keebo. And I like laser tag."

  
"Thank you, Kee-" Usami begins to say, before being interrupted by a familiar yet obnoxious voice.

  
"Objection!" Kokichi yells, without explanation.

  
"W-what do you mean?" Usami asks, scratching her head, wondering what the Supreme Leader was going on about.

  
"I mean that Keebs _can't_ like laser tag," Kokichi explains, although his explanation isn't worth anything. "He's a robot. _Duh_."

  
With that, Usami shifts uncomfortably, not sure whether Kokichi simply misunderstood the situation, or was purposely bullying Keebo. Before she can say anything, however, Keebo takes over.

  
"Kokichi, I know you mean no harm, but even with my robotic appearance, I am a high school student just like you, and I can function just as any human can," Keebo states, as though he had to deal with this quite often, misinterpreting Kokichi's behavior as an innocent misunderstanding.

  
With that, the circle continued, Shuichi mostly only paying half-attention to his other classmates, which wasn't exactly fair to them, but factual nonetheless.

  
He wasn't on full alert again until it was the person on his right's turn, signaling that his turn was next. And when he did look to his right, he saw the most beautiful girl in the world.

  
Okay, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration on his part, but she did have very pretty blonde hair, a sweet smile, warm purple eyes, and a confident voice.

  
"Hi everybody. I'm Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist! And I like making people smile," Kaede says with a smile.

  
"That is very noble of you!" Tenko Chabashira, a girl Shuichi had mostly tuned out, exclaimed, before adding, "None of the degenerate males here would have thought to say anything of the sort!"

  
_So she's one of those girls_ , Shuichi thought. Not that he had any problem with Tenko, it was just an observation.

  
After a couple of silent seconds passed, Shuichi realized that it was his turn. "I-I'm Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective."

  
Before he could continue, a voice interjected, "Ooh a detective? Well... that's not boring. What kind of detective work do you do? Do you investigate _murders_?"

  
"A-actually, I have solved a couple murder cases," Shuichi admits to Kokichi, the obvious owner of the voice, "B-but I'm not that good at being a detective. I'm sure it was just luck that I happened to come across the right information."

  
At that, Kokichi frowns, "A timid detective? That's not very fun."

  
"And I like to read novels," Shuichi finishes, before Kokichi can say anymore.

  
"If you don't _at least_ say that you like to read murder mysteries, I might have to come over and punch you," Kokichi warns, expressing his boredom with Shuichi's hobby.

  
"Can I get an amen?" Monokuma says in response to Kokichi's threat, relieved that he wasn't the only one bored of the pleasantries.

  
"Yes! You may always praise Atua!" A tan girl who hadn't gone yet exclaimed, with her hands together as if she were about to pray.

  
"How about we just continue?" Usami exclaims, trying her best to ignore Monokuma and Kokichi. Shuichi internally agreed, turning to the large man that sat next to him.

  
"Oh... right! Gonta need to make introduction! Ummm.... Gonta's name is Gonta Gokuhara. Gonta's talent is Ultimate Entomologist. Gonta want to become gentleman! Becoming true gentleman Gonta's goal!"

  
"I take my previous statement back! One male, who may possibly not be a degenerate, would say something as noble as Kaede!" Tenko exclaimed, seeming to be pleased with what Gonta had said.

  
"Yes! We should all strive to reach Gonta's aspirations," Keebo wisely says.

  
"Heck yeah!" Kaito Momota, an interesting character who had introduced himself while Shuichi was mostly tuned out, agreed.

  
"I am glad to see my students beginning to understand each other!" Usami chimes in, with a smile on her face.

  
"That makes one of us," Monokuma says with a groan, before getting elbowed in the chest by Usami. "Hey! That wasn't very nice..."

  
And with that, the students continued introducing themselves until they reached full circle back to Rantaro.

  
"Okay, great! It was nice to meet all of you. Since school doesn't officially start for a couple of days, you are free to roam the school and settle into your dorms," Usami says with a smile. "But starting Monday, I expect you all to be ready for class!"

  
"Monomi..." Monokuma whispers with a glare to Usami.

  
"I told you not to call me that! It's Usami!" She complains quietly in response, still loud enough for everyone to hear though. "But what do you want?"

  
"You forgot to tell them something," Monokuma states blandly, not willing to elaborate further, forcing Usami to remember on her own.

  
"Hm?" Usami questions, taking a moment to think. "Oh! I remember now. Students, may I have your attention once more?"

  
After everyone goes silent once more, Usami begins telling them the new information, "While the 16 of you are all classmates for main classes, there are 2 other groups of 16 that are living at Hope's Peak Academy. This building is for the 16 of you's dorms and classrooms, so you may not come across the others much, and the other two groups have buildings of their own as well, but you all will share the cafeteria, hospital, and elective classes together, as well as any leisurely location located on the school grounds."  
Shuichi took in the information with a nod, because it made sense. There was no way that there were only 16 gifted teenagers at once, and Hope's Peak Academy definitely seemed like the type to attempt to acquire as many Ultimates as it could.

  
"What if the hospital gets too crowded for all of us?" Kokichi asks in a curious voice, almost as a reflex, which confuses Shuichi further. Because this time, it was asked too quickly for Kokichi to be planning something, which meant that it truly was out of curiosity. And that fact seemed to lead nowhere, as Shuichi couldn't make sense of why that would be an instant question for the purple-haired boy. So Shuichi decided to give himself a break, and dropped it.

  
"An important question! I'm glad you are concerned of the safety and wellness of your classmates!" Usami begins, assuming the best out of her students once again, "I assure you that that will not happen. While there aren't technically enough beds for all of the students in the infirmary, Hope's Peak Academy has taken additional measures just in case it is met with a situation such as that!"

  
To that, Kokichi nods, and mumbles quietly to himself, but Shuichi can't hear him well enough to pick out any words.

  
"Anymore questions?" Monokuma asks, and when silence ensues, he declares, "Good. Now scram!"

  
And so one by one, everyone exits the room, going off to explore their building.  
Shuichi decides to head to his room first, and when he enters, is glad to see that the bags he had packed were delivered to his room as he was promised when he arrived at the facility. He looked around the room, and noted the simplicity of it. As of now, there was just a bed, a dresser, a night stand, and a monitor of some sort, most likely there to remind them when classes were going to start and things of the sort.

  
He took a deep inhale, and noted the faint smells of cleaning supplies and paint. The staff had most likely recently finished getting rid of all trades of the Ultimate that had previously lived in the room if the smells were still there.

  
Shuichi looked around the room once more, this time not taking in new information, but instead thinking of how he would like the room decorated, as Hope's Peak had encouraged each Ultimate to personalize their rooms, so they could become more comfortable and reach their full Ultimate Potential.

  
However, before he could put too much thought into it, he heard the sound of a doorbell go off. Quickly realizing that it meant that someone was outside his door, he walked over to it, unsure of who could be on the other side.

  
With a deep breath, he opened it, and was face to face with Kaito Momota, one of his classmates from earlier who referred to himself as the Luminary of Stars.

  
"Hello?" Shuichi says calmly, wondering what could have warranted his visit.

  
"Hey! You're Shuichi Saihara, right? The detective guy?" Kaito asks.

  
"Yeah, that's me," Shuichi confirms.  
"Perfect! So, do you want to explore the building together?" Kaito asks with a grin on his face.

  
"Uh, y-yeah! Sure," Shuichi says in response, happy that someone had already singled him out to possibly form a friendship with him.

  
"Cool!" Kaito says, his grin intensifying, "So where should we start?"

  
"How about the shared building? So we can explore the cafeteria, where we will go everyday, and possibly meet some of the other students," Shuichi says after a moment of thinking.

  
"Great idea!" Kaito immediately agrees, before crashing his fists together in excitement. "We are going to be the best team of explorers out there!"

  
"Yeah, s-sure," Shuichi hesitantly agrees, not understanding why looking at a cafeteria and various assorted places required such vigor.  
And then Kaito grabbed Shuichi by the wrist and started running, dragging Shuichi along with him, until they found their intended search area.

  
They both took a moment to catch their breath afterwards, and by the time they were finished, they looked up to see an unfamiliar duo in front of them.

  
"Hey! I'm Asahina Aoi, and this is Sakura Ogami," the shorter of the two says with a smile. With another glance, Shuichi notices how both of the girls seemed to be of the athletic type, but in different ways. Asahina's slimmer frame and evenly spread tan, with no tan lines in sight, even though she was wearing shorts, meaning that she was most likely a swimmer, with the possibility of being a runner. The other, however, was obviously into weight training, implying a strong dedication to either bodybuilding or martial arts.

  
"I'm Kaito Momota! Luminary of the stars!" Kaito exclaimed, with as much vigor as the first time he had way back in the classroom.

  
"And I'm Shuichi Saihara," Shuichi said sheepishly, "It's nice to meet you both."

  
"Yes. It is a pleasure," Sakura, the one who had previously been silent, agreed.

  
"Mhm!" Asahina agrees. "We're a part of class 1."

  
In response, Kaito nodded. "Shuichi and I are from Class 3."

  
Just then, Asahina looked at her watch, "Oh crap. I promised to meet up with Makoto in 5 minutes. We've gotta go. I hope we will see you two around again!"

  
"See ya!" Kaito waves them goodbye, before turning to Shuichi, "See? I told you this was a good idea. It's only been a couple of minutes, and I already got to talk to a cute girl."

  
Shuichi didn't give Kaito the satisfaction of a real response so instead, he changed the subject, "Let's continue looking around."

  
"Great idea!" Kaito agreed, and so the two began searching around the kitchen, examining what the fridges were stocked with and so on.

  
However, a blood curdling scream caught their attention, making them exchange serious looks.

  
"I think it came from this way," Shuichi says, turning left out of the cafeteria quickly, looking around for what could have warranted such a scream.

  
Shuichi ran down the hallway, and after another left, he found something devastating: it was what seemed to be the corpse of Rantaro Amami, with Kokichi, the owner of the scream, standing over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes! What an ending. Poor Rantaro (?)
> 
> So? What did you think?  
> A comment/feedback would be very much appreciated! 
> 
> I was a little upset when I realized that I had to speed through introductions and skip over a bunch of people, but I didn't want to be too repetitive, so I had to. 
> 
> Kokichi is a bitch. But he is the best bitch.


End file.
